User blog:Silent Fire Light/Nothing is What it Seems: No Good Deed
'No Good Deed songfic up next! Hope you like it! ' FIYERO!  No they didn’t take him away, sweet, blundering Fiyero, he can’t be gone!  ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN    AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA NAHMEN     ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN     AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA NAHMEN   Please let this be the spell to save Fiyero. I could feel the magic building its force field around me, each pulse getting stronger.  LET HIS FLESH NOT BE TORN  LET HIS BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN     THOUGH THEY BEAT HIM    LET HIM FEEL NO PAIN     LET HIS BONES NEVER BREAK     AND HOWEVER THEY TRY     TO DESTROY HIM   LET HIM NEVER DIE:     LET HIM NEVER DIE:   How could this of all gone so wrong? Everything was fine, until…. Until…..  ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN     AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA NAHMEN     ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN     AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA: ELEKA:    No!  I slammed the blasted book cover closed and threw it against the wall and it landed with a lifeless thud. Was that wretched book even worth to be chanting out of?  WHAT GOOD IS THIS CHANTING?     I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M READING!     I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH TRICK  I OUGHT TO TRY     FIYERO, WHERE ARE YOU?     ALREADY DEAD, OR BLEEDING?     ONE MORE DISASTER I CAN ADD TO MY     GENEROUS SUPPLY?   Why did he always have to play “hero”, couldn’t he have just stayed in the forest, but no, because of me, he’s now dead or near dead. Can’t I do anything in my pathetic life right?  NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED     NO ACT OF CHARITY GOES UNRESENTED     NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED     THAT'S MY NEW CREED     MY ROAD OF GOOD INTENTIONS     LED WHERE SUCH ROADS ALWAYS    LEAD NO GOOD DEED     GOES UNPUNISHED!   No, the pain is to great, no, I ruined everyone’s life so much, and now, they’re all dead, or at least in my eyes, dead.  NESSA  Dear sweet Nessa, so young and dear, wasn't able to live a full life without having to be crushed by that house of the Farm Girl.  DOCTOR DILLAMOND   Dear Doctor Dillamond who taught and gave me my cause, now look at him, mute and on the lam.  FIYERO   Fiyero, my lover, no, he can’t be gone, he just can’t, anyone but him. FIYERO!!  No, why them, they had so much to live for, unlike me. Oh, if I could trade my life for theirs, I would do it in a heartbeat.  ONE QUESTION HAUNTS AND HURTS     TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH TO MENTION:     WAS I REALLY SEEKING GOOD     OR JUST SEEKING ATTENTION?     IS THAT ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE     WHEN LOOKED AT WITH AN ICE-COLD EYE?     IF THAT'S ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE     MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY   No, all of my good deeds went wrong, how can good deeds be used for good when they always kill you at the end? There is no definition of goodness, only the definition of goodness in a society.  NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED    ALL HELPFUL URGES SHOULD BE CIRCUMVENTED     NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED     SURE, I MEANT WELL -     WELL, LOOK AT WHAT WELL-MEANT DID:     ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH –    SO BE IT , SO BE IT, THEN:     Should I keep silent and turn myself in, or should I fight? I’ve made my decision.  LET ALL OZ BE AGREED     I'M WICKED THROUGH AND THROUGH     SINCE I CAN NOT SUCCEED     FIYERO, SAVING YOU     I PROMISE NO GOOD DEED     WILL I ATTEMPT TO DO AGAIN     EVER AGAIN   If Oz wants a Wicked Witch, then I’m up for that challenge. I’m no longer Elphaba Thropp, Eminent Thropp, no; I am the Wicked Witch of the West feared throughout Oz for her wickedness. I’ll be that girl.   NO GOOD DEED  WILL I DO AGAIN!  Please review and tell me how you like it!!! Category:Blog posts